my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Haruto Rykangi
Backstory Haruto was born into a poor family in a bad part of Japan, and was abused verbally from his parents, due to his "useless" quirk. As he grew up, he grew more and more unstable. He hated his parents, and as he grew, he wrestled with the idea of murdering them all the time. Eventually, he did. He murdered them with a knife, and even though they both had combat orientated quirks, he was able to kill them easily. Afterwords, he wandered around the town, doing odd jobs and robbery to stay alive. As he continued his jobs, his name grew bigger and bigger, and he gained the name, "Final Boss," as a nod to his quirk and difficulty to defeat. Eventually, he became a well known villain, known for his robberies, and murders. Personality Haruto is completely unstable, and is quite insane. He seems quite normal, quiet, even. Until he gets into a fight, or someone even talks to him. He loves murder, and will murder every time he does a robbery or job. He is generally unnerving, and the reason he does not work with others is because of his tendencys. Appearance Haruto wears an expensive white trench coat that he stole, along with a gray T-shirt and jeans, along with three black belts, one around his waist and two around his right leg. When he has a Star, he gains a rainbow sheen. When he has a Fire, his hair turns white, and his eyes turn red-orange, as well as having flames swirling around him. Equipment Handgun: '''Haruto uses a handgun in robberies, specifically a Desert Eagle. Powers '''Quirk: Game Physics: '''Haurto's quirk gives him the physics of a video game character. '''Three Hearts: '''Haruto can survive three hits. No more, no less. Every hit he takes will only take one heart, no matter how strong. After three hits, he will die, but he can gain hearts back by eating Hearts. Only he can see how many hearts he has. '''Power-Ups: Haruto can smash brick, and has a chance to pull out a power up. These can range from Hearts, Stars, and Fires. Hearts heal one heart, Stars give him invincibility for 40 seconds, and Fires give him Pyromancy until he takes a hit. Enhanced Strength: '''Haruto can smash through brick with his bare hands. '''Enhanced Speed: '''Haruto is fast enough to outrun a motorcycle. '''Enhanced Agility: '''Haruto is very agile, and uses his Jump ability to his advantage to dodge attacks. '''Heightened Jump: '''Haruto can jump multiple feet in the air, about 8-9 feet. After 2 jumps, his final third jump will be 3 times as high as his normal jumps. Fighting Style Haurto's fighting style is quite random, due to his insanity, but he usually just smashes and breaks stuff until his enemy is dead, sometimes using his gun and power-ups. '''Head Stomp: Haruto's main move, Haruto jumps on his enemies head, dealing heavy damage. '''Fire Shot: '''Haurto mixes his pyromancy with his gun, and fires off a flaming bullet. '''Fire Swirl: '''Haurto swirls his fire around him in a huge tornado, engulfing everything around him. '''Triple Jump: '''Haruto jumps 3 times, and on his third jump, he jumps nearly up to 20 feet. '''Ground Pound: '''Haruto jumps up, and slams downward. Strong enough to smash through brick. '''Triple Jump Slam: '''Haruto jumps 3 times, and at the peak of his jumps, then does a Ground Pound on his opponent Weakness Haurto cannot gain any power-ups if no brick is around, and even though he can survive three hits no matter what, even weak hits can take one heart, as long as the actually can do damage. Trivia Haurto still lives in the bad part of Japan. Haurto's favorite food is mac and cheese. Haurto loves violence, fighting, and using his quirk Haurto dislikes bothersome people, idiots, and angry parents. Haurto once saved a kid from his abusive parents by murdering them, then giving the kid to an orphanage.